


Mating Games Entries

by NateintheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Bed Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Red Riding Hood Elements, Road Trips, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateintheAttic/pseuds/NateintheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Main Challenge Entries for Mating Games Round 2</p><p>Chapter 1 - Challenge 1 entry - Allison/Scott<br/>Chapter 2 - Challenge 1 extra media - Allison/Scott, Gen<br/>Chapter 3 - Challenge 2 entry - Derek/Stiles/Scott<br/>Chapter 4 - Challenge 3 entry - Stiles/Danny<br/>Chapter 5 - Challenge 4 entry - Allison/Lydia<br/>Chapter 6 - Challenge 5 entry - Cora/Erica/Boyd<br/>Chapter 7 - Challenge 5 extra media - Stiles/Jackson<br/>Chapter 8 - Challenge 6 entry - Scott/Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And They Lived Happily Ever After - Week 1 Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: All the artwork here should be assumed to be NSFW. I will post specific warnings for the art content at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> If I post the art on tumblr, I will link it here. Reblog this post, please do not repost the photo. If I don't provide a link, you may post to tumblr, but please credit me!
> 
> Finally, I have no problem with anyone writing fic based on my art, or using my art within a fic. No need to even ask, blanket permission! Just please credit me and link back here.

WARNINGS: NSFW, like, AT ALL.  Pregnancy Sex.  
PAIRING: Allison/Scott

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reblog the link to here on Tumblr : http://nateintheattic.tumblr.com/post/86063375073/the-very-nsfw-full-artwork-at-ao3-my-entry-for


	2. And They Lived Happily Ever After - Extra Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: All the artwork here should be assumed to be NSFW. I will post specific warnings for the art content at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> If I post the art on tumblr, I will link it here. Reblog this post, please do not repost the photo. If I don't provide a link, you may post to tumblr, but please credit and link back to the art here.
> 
> Finally, I have no problem with any one writing fic based on my art, or using my art within a fic. No need to even ask, blanket permission! Just please credit me and link back here.

WARNINGS: NSFW (1st Image)  
PAIRING: Allison/Scott (1st Image), Gen (2nd Image)

 

 

 

My first idea, which I did not end up using, but could be seen as a precursor to the main entry

 

 

And finally, an extra piece, a bit down the timeline from the main entry

 


	3. The Beast Within - Challenge 2

Warnings: NSFW-ish, scratching and biting  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles/Scott

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reblog on tumblr: http://nateintheattic.tumblr.com/post/86743465908/my-entry-for-challenge-2-the-beast-within-over


	4. Non-Penetration - Challenge 3

Warning: NSWF artwork  
Pairing: Stiles/Danny

 

 

 


	5. Light vs Dark - Challenge 4

Warning: NSWF artwork  
Pairing: Allison/Lydia

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reblog on tumblr: http://nateintheattic.tumblr.com/post/88174837583/my-entry-for-challenge-4-light-vs-dark-challenge


	6. Cannon AU - Challenge 5

Warning: NSWF artwork, fingering, cunnilingus  
Pairing: Cora/Erica/Boyd

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not posting this one to tumblr, feel free to post it, just tag me or link back here


	7. Cannon AU - Challenge 5 - Extra Media

Warnings: None  
Pairing: Stiles/Jackson

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reblog on tumblr: http://nateintheattic.tumblr.com/post/89821037158


	8. Tropes - Challenge 6

Warning: NSWFish artwork  
Pairing: Scott/Kira  
Trope: Road trip

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog on tumblr: http://nateintheattic.tumblr.com/post/89499935293/my-entry-for-challenge-6-tropes-over-at-mating


End file.
